Mr President vs alex mecer
Description Interlude (cues: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uihVrASDQhU) Wiz: When you think of super powers, what do you think of? Boomstick: Nope, you're wrong, Mr president, The fictional president of the USA Wiz: And alex mercer, the The test subject from Prototype Boomstick: he's wiz and I'm boomstick Wiz: And it's our to analyze their weapons, armor and skills to see who would win a death battle! Mr. President (Cues: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hs-HaYzs3QY&list=PLADajjvOG11FUQeaZYJ4E2zdaeNwu4DYS&index=2) Wiz: Mr. President was- Boomstick: *Sarcasticly* Wiz as much as I love discussing the backstory, can we please discuss how FUCKING AWESOME HE IS Wiz: *Sigh* Fine Boomstick: Mr.President can launch fire and ice Wiz: He can use his telekinesis to throw his enemies or throw objects at enemies Boomstick: He can even stomp so hard, he DESTROYS CARS Wiz: He can set fire or freeze his opponents by walking into him, only if he has the right power Boomstick: oh right he can outrun, cars, jump over skyscrapers, and launch his body into the ground at an angle and Fuck up everyone's day Wiz: and launch his body into the ground at an angle and fuck up everyone day Boomstick: Like my ex wife Wiz: Shut up (Cues https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KwT_-dnPNR8) Boomstick: He also has a ton of weapons, He can launch his opponents with a tentacle bat. Wiz: He also has some weird weapons, like the dildo bat Boomstick: WHAT, that totally would have helped me, maybe i would still be married Wiz I doubt it, anyway, he can even create black holes. Boomstick: With his energy sword, he can kill his opponents. Wiz: But he is not perfect, he can only use his powers in the simulation, but this fight will be in the simulation Boomstick: Most of his abilities need time to charge back up, but his speed, jumping, and Death from above are fine. Wiz: but despite all these flaws, he is a very tough opponent Mr President: It's good to be the president Alex Mercer (Cues https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lFH_sLohbRQ) Wiz: Who would you call if there was a zombie outbreak Boomstick: Why Alex mercer of course Wiz: Mercer was a test subject, he was given multiple powers, like claws witch he can use to slice up his enmies Boomstick: So he's a wolverine ripoff? Wiz: Well- Boomstick: not to mention, he also has an insane regeneration factor Wiz: I guess you're right Boomstick: Now if wants long range, he takes out his whiplash power Wiz: He can grow his hands out to increase his power Boomstick: So now a hulk rip-off? come on. Wiz: He can even transform his hand into a scythe (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mn9hz8KBMz0) Boomstick: Mercer is also really strong, he is able to throw Wiz: A helicopter can weigh anywhere from 1,000-10,000 pounds, not to mention he can throw these several hundred feet Boomstick: He can also hijack tanks and helicopters Wiz: The muscle mass power increases his throwing ability Boomstick: He also has a lot of defense options, like the shield or armor Wiz: His only hindrance is that he can't use his regeneration in battle Boomstick: And he is weak to electricity Mercer is shown consume a hunter DEATH BATTLE! Alex is walking and causing harm in the simulation, Mr. President sees. Mr. President: Hey stop it Mercer: hmmmm? Mr. president: I'm leaving without a fight! Mercer: Thats the plan FIGHT!! (Cues :https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6kDfKNwneXk&list=PLj_QjKyMaH-ajGyt0aif9QN3N_3UWNxlQ&index=24) Mercer runs at him, but Mr.president launches ice at him, he uses his black hole gun, and it starts sucking mecer in, but he thawed out fast enough and ran away and did a successful uppercut attack. Mr.President used his teliknises and threw mercer into the air, Mr president: What a disappointment (Cues: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=AEvuu73sdhc&list=PLj_QjKyMaH-ajGyt0aif9QN3N_3UWNxlQ&index=28) Mercer uses his cannonball move and when he lands, activates his whiplash, he keeps attacking him with it until Mr. President used death from above, Mercer activated his armor, Mercer used his claws and did a lot of damage, Mr.president Froze him again and this time punched him, Mercer used his hammer fist and punched him in the ground, Mr.president pulled out his dual machine guns and used them, but they ran out of ammo, Mercer activated his Sword hands and started to slash at him, Mr president uses his tentacle bat and launches him and he gets launched through several buildings. Mercer uses his muscle mass power and throws a huge tank at him, he is barley moving, Mercer finishes him off by consuming him Mercer: Pathetic KO Category:What-If? Death Battles